The Plan
by SkyeRose
Summary: SG-1 plays Truth or Dare! Much fun ensues! Nuff said! Daniel plays evil matchmaker with Teal'c as evil assistant. Sam/Jack! Dan/Jan! Just a fun, fluffy TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer: Only mine is mine.**

**A/N: This is just a fun little story! It would never happen…but that's why they call it fanfiction, right? Right.**

**It's set eighth season-ish…but they are still colonel and major. I didn't change their ranks or anything. Short reference to "Entity" and "Divide and Conquer."**

**Slightly AU because Janet's still alive and He-who-I-will-not-name (David Deluise's character) doesn't exist. And cause their ranks didn't change.**

**Part Two Tomorrow!!**

**ENJOY!!**

Jack heaved a sigh as he circled the copse of trees again. The rest of his team was setting up camp and he had volunteered to "secure" the perimeter. It was the perfect excuse to get out of dinner duty and tent set-up. Or at least he thought it was.

He heard Carter's laughter drift through the leaves as Daniel told some amusing anecdote. He could practically see the three of them going through the motions of dinner and shelter, all the while talking, and joking, and laughing. When they had all split up to do an initial search of the area earlier none of them had found anything that screamed danger…so they weren't being as careful as they normally would be. He was still nervous however…and he knew Carter was too, as her laughter died off quicker than it did when she was relaxed.

SG-1 never got easy planets. They always got the ones with snakeheads, or prisons, or memory-altering devices, or evil legos, or nasty primal beings, or DNA changing machines, or…Jack stopped his thoughts. It would take him days…weeks…to recount all the really _bad_ planets his team got saddled with. But, more often than not, their little trips through the gate ended in blood, pain, and death. Sometimes the deaths were him and his team.

Lord knows, he had lost count of how many times Daniel had died. _'Someone up there must really like the spacemonkey.'_ Jack thought idly, hearing Carter's quiet laughter again.

Carter.

She had died too. He'd also done something to her that he had never done to anyone on his team before. He had killed her. Four years ago she had been infected by some electrically scary alien entity. He had zatted her twice. He told himself that he had no choice; that Carter would have wanted it that way. But…Jack knew that if Carter had really died…it would be over. Everything would come crashing down. He would quit the SGC. Hell…he may have even quit life.

But…she hadn't died. The entity saved her when he couldn't. Jack shuddered; the memory of her blue eyes losing their light haunting him to this day. _'If I didn't care so damn much…'_ Jack shook his head. He could not think about that. _Would_ not think about it.

Teal'c had also died a few times…though far less than the rest of SG-1. The big guy was tough. He was also very good at hiding his emotions. Jack snorted. _'Yeah right.'_ He thought. _'He hides all his emotions except when he's right. Then he gets smug.'_

Jack jumped as a twig snapped behind him. He had been carelessly wrapped up in his thoughts. Before his brain had a chance to realize that it didn't _feel_ like danger. He whipped around, P-90 raised and the safety off.

Carter's eyes widened slightly and she took a step back, hands raised. "Whoa, sir. I thought you heard me coming." Her voice was measured, but he could tell that she was amused. She was the only person able to sneak up on him on repeated occasions…and she knew it.

"Obviously not." He growled, no real anger in his voice. Letting his gun fall back into place on his vest he mock-frowned at her. "Young lady, aren't you supposed to be setting up camp?" he drawled.

She rolled her eyes in a very insubordinate manner. He didn't care. Like he would write her up for anything. _'When hell freezes over.'_ He mused. She smiled. "Yes, sir. That's why I came to get you. We're about ready to eat."

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at his watch, then at the long shadows cast by the dying sun. "Only took you an hour." He replied in typical sarcastic fashion.

"Yes sir." Her eyes glinted. "It would have gone a lot faster if _someone_," she cleared her throat pointedly. "Had helped us."

"Who is this someone you're referring to, Carter?" he walked beside her as they headed for camp. "Not your commanding officer, by chance?"

She smiled. "Oh no, sir. You were very busy scouting the perimeter." She looked around exaggeratedly. "Find anything…sir?"

"Why, Carter…" he looked at her, an exaggerated display of hurt in his face. "Are you suggesting that I intentionally took watch to get out of…camp duty?"

"No sir." She frowned and shook her head. "Never. Of course not." She smiled and he grinned back at her.

They broke through the last line of trees and entered the clearing they had claimed as "theirs." Daniel was sitting on a log, idly poking the fire their MREs were heating over. Teal'c sat next to him, straight back as ever.

"Did you discover any disturbances, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, raising his eyebrow.

Damn that subtle Jaffa sarcasm. "No, Teal'c. I didn't." Jack smiled at his friend to let him know his short tone was in jest.

"That is indeed a good thing." Teal'c gave a little grin and settled his eyes on the fire.

"Maybe you scared off whatever big baddie was lurking out there." Daniel quipped, sparing his friend a glance before turning back to the heating dinner.

"Ha." Jack scrunched his nose at the archaeologist and plopped down on the log opposite the two men. Carter sat beside him and carefully removed her P-90 and her vest. He raised his eyebrows. "Major?" he teased. He was in the mood to lightly prod her buttons. Not push, mind you…just prod. Lightly.

"Sir?" she questioned stretching her legs in front of her and arching her back slightly in an attempt to stretch her muscles.

"Relaxed much?" he gestured to her abandoned gun.

She rolled her eyes again. "No sir. But, if we are attacked…all I have to do is grab it off the ground." She said. She demonstrated and eyed him; just daring him to say something.

"Right. Always the vigilant…you." He frowned at his lack of dramatic ending and she laughed.

"Yes sir." She smiled again and gave him _that_ look. You know that look that made her eyes glow with warmth and her nose to scrunch slightly. Her eyes full of understanding, amusement, appreciation, and that special hidden something. The look that she held especially for him…and he had no idea.

"Okay." He nodded. He broke eye contact, fearing that he would accidentally give something away, and looked at Daniel. "How long till dinner, Danny-boy?" Jack also took off his vest and gun and shot a pointed look at Carter when he heard her muffled chuckle.

"Uh…now." Daniel carefully dished out their portions and handed out the mess forks.

"So," Jack said taking a bite of the bland MRE. "Anyone else feel a little--,"

"Apprehensive? Like this is too good to be true?" Daniel interjected, talking around his own mouthful.

"I was gonna say jipped." Jack swallowed and stared down at the "food." He really hated this stuff. But, then again, you would have to be crazy to like MREs. "But…apprehensive works too."

"I believe General Hammond has intentionally given us this assignment as a reward." Teal'c said, shoveling a large forkful of the blah food into his mouth.

Sam nodded, swallowing her own mouthful of food before speaking. "Like a vacation without an actual vacation."

"Huh?" Jack asked, narrowly avoiding dropping half the contents of his mouth.

Sam rolled her eyes and suppressed another laugh. He was too cute…even when he almost gave them all a glimpse of his "see" food. "He's giving us a break sir."

"Oh." Jack looked down sheepishly, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth; making sure he brushed away any stray MRE.

"Sounds like something he would do." Daniel agreed, staring at Jack strangely. _'I swear…that man is really four years old.'_

"Indeed." Teal'c inclined his head and set his empty bowl aside. Teal'c waited patiently while the rest of the team ate their dinner. When all rations had either been finished or abandoned they sat around enjoying the flickering firelight in their dark surroundings.

"So…who gets dish duty?" Jack asked. He had a feeling he already knew.

"You." Daniel said immediately. Apparently, they hadn't gotten over the whole 'setting up camp' thing. He knew Carter would have spoken up just as quickly, but she was trained not to talk to a CO like that. Even if he wasn't your average CO.

Jack looked to Teal'c for help. Teal'c merely shook his head and smiled. "I concur with Daniel Jackson."

"Me too, sir." Carter interjected quickly. Her tone was light and playful. "Fair's fair." She shrugged when he gave her a look that clearly said, 'Not you too?'

"Fine." He sighed dramatically and pulled off his ball cap, ruffling his hair. Sam bit back a smile, instead turning her attention to the fire. He looked absolutely adorable when tufts of his hair stuck up in opposite directions. He too stared into the fire and, against his better judgment, he knocked her shoulder teasingly with his. The brief contact was enough to send zings of…something rushing through him. "Wanna help?" he asked playfully.

"Is that an order?" she scrunched her nose and met his eyes.

Jack grinned. "Maybe."

She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "But I did them last time." Her voice held the right amount of whine without sounding _too_ whiny.

Jack smiled again. "You don't wanna help your tired, old colonel?"

"You're not old." She answered automatically. He wasn't. At least…not to her. But, still…she _really_ shouldn't have said that.

"Sucking up, are we, Carter?" he was determined not to show his surprise and…pleasure that she didn't think he was old. He pushed those selfish thoughts aside.

"Maybe." She mimicked his earlier answer. She glared teasingly at him and he returned it happily. After a moment he raised his hands in defeat. "Alright. I give. You don't have to help."

Sam smiled. "Yes sir." She saluted.

"Heh." He mock-grimaced at her and made to stand up.

"Wait, sir. Before you…clean," she smiled when she got the expected sarcastic response. "We have to figure out the sleeping arrangements."

"Do you even need to ask that?" Daniel asked, sarcastically incredulous.

"Huh?" Jack asked again.

"It's gonna be the same as always…isn't it?" he looked between his three team members. "Me and Teal'c. You and Sam."

Jack noticed the slight shift in tone when Daniel said, "You and Sam." It went from fake exasperation…to subtly suggestive. Sam noticed too, if her quiet cough and shift in position indicated anything.

Jack shrugged, staring hard at Daniel. He was trying to convey his warning nonverbally. Keeping his voice very casual he said, "Sure. Why not? Carter?" he asked. She nodded her head, suddenly very interested in her boots.

"Right." Daniel nodded in a sarcastic 'sure, I believe you' gesture.

Teal'c gave Daniel an almost imperceptible nod and Daniel snapped his fingers as though suddenly having an epiphany. "Hey! I've got a great idea!" Sam swallowed a groan. The man next to her was less successful, letting his own noise of 'uh oh' pass from his lips.

"What?" Sam asked narrowing her eyes in apprehension.

"Let's play a game." Daniel smiled happily.

"I believe that that is an excellent suggestion, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c piped up, smugness glinting in his eyes. Double uh-oh.

Sam and Jack exchanged a glance, then looked back at their friend. "What game?" Jack asked, knowing he would regret it.

"Truth or Dare." Daniel's happy smile grew wider and…guiltier.

"I am unfamiliar with this game, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c's voice boomed.

"Oh, it's simple Teal'c." Daniel turned to his friend. Sam and Jack rolled their eyes and exchanged another glance that clearly said, "This is _so_ rehearsed."

"First, you choose one of us." He pointed to himself, Sam, and Jack. "Then you ask us, 'Truth or Dare.' We choose one and you answer accordingly."

"Accordingly?" Sam and Jack asked at the same time.

"Yes, Daniel Jackson. I do not understand." Teal'c asked loudly. Big, scary Jaffa he was…actor he was not.

"Well, if I chose truth you would ask me any question you could think of and I would have to answer truthfully." Daniel explained.

Sam hid a smile. She remembered playing this when she was a kid at sleepovers. She didn't mention that you could lie and nobody would know.

"And if I chose dare you would tell me to do something. I would have to do it." Daniel finished, grinning.

"This sounds like an amusing game, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c nodded slowly. "Shall we play, O'Neill? Major Carter?"

Colonel and Major sighed, shrugged, and said, "Fine." at the same time.

Daniel blinked a few times at the synchrony. This was going to be easier than he had thought. And by the pleased look Teal'c gave him…he was thinking the same thing.

"You've both played before, right?" Daniel inquired.

"Oh yeah." Sam raised her eyebrows for emphasis. "Try every party or sleepover I ever went to."

Jack tried to imagine Carter as a little girl; braids, big blue eyes, and bunny slippers. He bit down hard on his tongue to stop the laugh that the mental picture had brought. Instead, he nodded. "Once or twice."

"Good. Who's going first?" Daniel looked around expectantly.

"I will make the first attempt." Teal'c said. He paused, furrowing his brow. He was _clearly_ "deep" in thought. "Daniel Jackson!" he boomed, making up his mind. "Truth or dare?"

Daniel looked genuinely startled and shot Teal'c a 'what are you doing' look. Teal'c merely smiled. "Uh…dare." He said without thinking. Teal'c's eyes lit up. "No, wait! I mean truth! Truth!"

Teal'c's eyes dimmed a bit, but a mischievously smile still spread across his lips. "Have you ever had romantic feelings…for O'Neill?"

Daniel's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, spluttering. Sam cracked up and fell backwards off the log. She held her hands over her stomach as she gasped for air, still laughing wildly. "Ow, ow, ow!" she moaned as she sat back on the log, clutching her sides, trying to stifle her laughter. She failed. Miserably.

Jack just sat on the log, dumbstruck. What the hell kind of question was that? What the _hell_ was wrong with Teal'c? Jack turned to look at Carter and saw her bent over her knees, trying to get a hold on her composure.

"NO!" Daniel shouted, waving his arms in the air. "Oh God! Never! No! No way! Yuck! Gross!"

"What are you, twelve?" Sam asked as she watched him struggle to find better words than 'Yuck' and 'Gross.'

Teal'c smiled and inclined his head. "Very well, Daniel Jackson. I believe your answer is the truth."

Sam glanced over at Jack and saw that his eyes were closed and he was muttering something. His expression looked like he was trying very hard to not shoot both of them. Instead, he said, "You see why the sleeping arrangements are always the same?"

Sam cracked up again. Daniel looked mortified. "Jack! I would never! I mean, you're…you're…ew!" Daniel reverted back to grade school language and Jack's eyes snapped open.

"Ew?" he questioned.

"No, sir." Carter jumped in. She was having far too much fun to end the night with the colonel and Daniel fighting. "You're not ew. That doesn't even make any sense." She had not meant for the words to be anything more than a peace treaty, but she felt herself begin to blush. Something like triumph flicked through Daniel's eyes. Jack looked at her.

He would never tell her that that mundane comment meant a hell of a lot to him. He would play it off. "Thank you, Carter! See, _she_ doesn't think I'm _ew_."

"Probably because she's a she!" Daniel said.

"Gee. I hadn't noticed." Jack replied. Sam blushed further. What the hell was wrong with her? It was just his usual sarcasm.

"Guys!" Sam raised her hand and was mildly surprised when they fell silent. "You wanna stop arguing so we can keep playing?" she looked between the two. When they both nodded after a moment, she sighed in relief. She really didn't want the evening to be ruined.

The night air was refreshingly crisp and the smell of burning wood was comforting. The cool air in her hair and the warmth on her face and hands were a pleasant contrast to each other and she felt more at home than she had in a long time. She was with her best friends, lightyears from earth, and playing truth or dare. She was having _fun_. And the way the firelight glowed warmly in the colonel's eyes didn't hurt much either…

'_Stop it!'_ she shook her head slightly to clear it of those thoughts. No such luck, He looked so…strong and reliable sitting there; hands clasped in front of him, legs spread casually, a warm, thoughtful expression in his eyes. He looked safe. He was safe. Safe for her, that is.

Feeling her eyes on him he looked up. The muddled expressions in her eyes startled him. He usually didn't see his second without control of her emotions. He didn't mind it, though. He liked knowing that she wasn't a jaded officer. She would never be, if he had anything to say about it.

The firelight was reflected in her eyes; blue turning almost gold in the flickering warmth. He could see her happiness in them as well. Happiness mingled with content and comfort and ease. He knew that she was happy sitting here with the three men who knew her life story; and, in turn, knew theirs. Something else was in her eyes too. _'Sadness.'_ He realized, having seen that same expression in his own eyes whenever he thought about the possibilities…He inwardly shook his head.

He looked back up into her eyes and saw acceptance mixing with the sadness and hopefulness. Resigned acceptance. He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to kiss her until neither could breathe. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

He wanted a lot of things. But, he knew this want was different. In fact…these were needs. He needed to be around her. Needed to know she was safe.

But, she blinked and the prism of emotions was gone. She smiled at him, laughter dancing in her eyes. She unconsciously shifted closer to him and turned back to Daniel.

"I'm next." She declared, mischief resonant in her tone. She thought for a second. "Teal'c, truth or dare?"

Teal'c pondered her question for a moment. "I believe I will choose truth, Major Carter."

"Aw, T!" Jack exclaimed. "Big man! You took the easy way out."

"I do not believe so, O'Neill. The truth is often more difficult to face than any potentially embarrassing action." Teal'c bowed his head at the end of his explanation. Jack blinked, opened and closed his mouth several times, before frowning and looking into the fire again.

"Oookay." Sam blew upwards trying to get some stray hairs off of her forehead. "What's the deal with you and Ishta?" It was the only thing she could think to ask. She had also expected Teal'c to pick dare.

Teal'c looked slightly taken aback and had the grace to smile embarrassedly. "We are courting."

A resounding "oooh!" went up from Jack and Daniel, which Sam soon joined.

"T man!" Jack said, a verbal clap on the back.

"Hey, lover boy!" Daniel applauded.

"Aw, Teal'c." Sam crooned as girly as she could. Resounding laughter from all four lifted up to the sky. They quieted a moment later.

"My turn." Daniel said. He turned an evil smirk onto Jack. "Jack. Truth or dare?"

Jack didn't like the look in the archaeologists' eye. Something told him he was screwed no matter what he picked.

After a long hesitation, Jack sighed. Knowing he was damning himself, he opened his mouth. "Truth." He silently pleaded with Daniel not to do anything stupid.

"Really?" Sam asked. When he raised an eyebrow at her she shrugged. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Truth." Daniel repeated. He recognized the look in Jack's eye. _'Sure, Jack…'_ he thought, grinning madly. _'I'll go easy on you…for now.'_ Laughing wickedly in his head, Daniel cleared his throat. "What do you think of Sam's eyes?"

"What?" Sam and Jack asked at the same time, staring at Daniel. The man just smiled and waited for his answer.

Sam glanced at Jack, but quickly looked away. Jack also glanced away guiltily. "Ummm…They're blue." He muttered.

"Duh." Daniel said. "I asked for your opinion, Jack. Not fact." Daniel resisted the urge to laugh. "Sam, at least let the man look at them."

She was gonna kill him. She really was. Glaring angrily at him she turned to look at the colonel. Her expression softened and he searchingly met her gaze. Something flashed in his eyes and Sam blushed. _'Why the hell am I blushing?'_ she wondered.

Jack looked into her eyes, so many words fighting to get out. But, he couldn't say any of them. It could ruin both of their careers. Hers more so than his. That was what worried him. He didn't want to jeopardize her professional future…even if it meant damning _their_ personal one.

He was going to kill Daniel for this.

**TBC**

**A/N: Part 2 up tomorrow!! Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Out In the Open

**Part 2: Out in the Open**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine. Darn.**

**A/N: Yay! Part two! **

**I'll probably be posting another story later today or tomorrow…so…check it out!**

**Can you guys imagine Daniel and Teal'c sitting in a room cooking up some plan to get Sam and Jack together…cause I totally can!! Daniel's so cute…******

**ENJOY!!**

"Uhh…yeah, they're really blue." He repeated his earlier answer. "And they're also really…expressive. I can always tell what you're thinking by the expression in them." He didn't consciously start addressing her. It just came out. "They remind me of the Stargate. Same blue, always deep and fluctuating." He wondered where the hell that word came from. _'Right! That's what she said the first time she saw it.'_ "Once you look at someone, they're hooked. They'll get lost in them."

As suddenly as he had started he stopped. He had not meant to say _that_ much. _'Dammit! I sounded like a lovesick puppy. Ugh!' _he groaned to himself. What had he done? He couldn't meet her eyes.

Sam's blush deepened and spread until her whole body was warm. _'Holy Hannah…did he mean that?'_ She knew his sudden fascination with the ground was only an excuse not to meet anyone's eyes. She looked at Daniel who smiled gently at her.

He nodded, showing that he knew and that it was okay. Teal'c also smiled softly at her. She nodded to both of them, then turned back to the colonel.

"Sir?" she asked tentatively.

"Daniel!" Jack suddenly shouted. He couldn't look at her…not yet. He heard the nervous note in her voice and couldn't stand the tension. He had to redirect. Now. "Truth or dare."

"Um, Jack?" Daniel asked looking between him and Sam. Sam smiled softly and turned understanding eyes on Daniel, signaling it was okay.

"Daniel." Jack's voice held a note of warning.

"Truth." Daniel grimaced. He was hoping Jack wouldn't be too…pissed.

"Hmmm." Jack raised a finger to his chin. "A funny thing happened the other day. I was walking past the infirmary and could have sworn I saw you and a certain red-haired doctor…kissing. Am I right?" Jack smiled triumphantly.

Sam groaned. Janet had told her about the relationship with Daniel a little while ago. Jack knew he was hitting a sore spot. Daniel's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open again. He turned accusing eyes on Sam.

"I didn't say anything!" she insisted, throwing her hands in the air.

"You _knew_?" Jack asked staring at her.

Sam grimaced. "She is my best friend, sir."

"Right." Jack nodded. Somehow he always forgot that the woman with the proverbial needles was Carter's best friend. He liked the doctor; he really did. She was one of the people he trusted implicitly…but military and medical didn't usually get on so well. _'Leave it to the two most independent headstrong women in the world to break the unwritten codes.' _Jack thought.

"Teal'c?" he asked. "Did you know?"

"I did not." He looked at Daniel. "Is this the truth?"

Daniel groaned. "Yes. But this isn't how I wanted you to find out."

Sam laughed despite herself. "Oh man. Janet's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah." Daniel agreed scrubbing a hand over his forehead.

Jack grinned, satisfied. "Who's next?"

"Sam!" Daniel shouted. She turned to him, surprised. "That's what you get for laughing." He grunted.

"Mature." She responded.

He grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"I've always been a dare girl." Sam said thoughtfully. "So…yeah, I guess. Dare."

Daniel grinned wickedly and his gaze shot between Jack and Sam. Before letting his thoughts go any further Sam held up her hand.

"Daniel." She warned. He looked at her; the picture of innocence. His blue eyes were sparkling over the rims of his glasses and his mouth was curled into a pleasant smile.

"Yes, Sam?" He asked, blinking at her.

"Daniel." She said again, widening her eyes and giving him a very pointed look.

"You said 'dare,' Sam." Daniel said in a very 'you really shouldn't have said that' tone. "So…I dare you…to hold Jack's hand."

Sam stared at him; not quite sure she had heard him correctly. She had expected something much, much worse. Something like, "Take off your shirt and run around." Or "Make-out with Jack." She had to admit, the second one was much more appealing.

'_What the hell is he playing at?'_ Jack wondered. He had been waiting for something much more…compromising. But, knowing Daniel…the worst was yet to come.

"Okay." Sam shrugged, reached over, and grabbed the colonel's hand. She was relieved and she knew she looked it. She felt the colonel's hand tighten on hers in response and a shockwave ran through her. His hand felt warm and comforting wrapped around hers. She squeezed back and turned to Daniel. "You're getting soft, Daniel."

"Am I?" He asked, 'cat ate the canary' grin in place.

"Sure." Jack jumped in. "After all…you are dating Doc Frasier."

Sam laughed. Teal'c jumped in as well, much to Daniel's chagrin. "It is my opinion, O'Neill, that it would take an extremely strong person to "date" Doctor Frasier."

"Why is that, Teal'c?" Sam asked, amused.

"Because I have heard her tell Daniel Jackson to prepare for a full physical on numerous occasions."

There was no sarcasm in Teal'c's voice. There was only pure ignorance of what he had just said. He really didn't understand the double meaning of his words…and that just made it funnier.

Sam doubled over in laughter and Jack leaned back; deep, rumbling guffaws issuing from his throat. Unfortunately, he overbalanced and toppled over the log taking Sam with him. They didn't even notice, they were laughing so hard. Jack pounded his fist on the ground and Sam curled up on her side in an effort to ease the pain the laughter was causing in her sides.

The convulsions of laughter had caused both the officers to squeeze their joined hands tighter. "Ow…" Sam moaned from the laughter and the extremely tight grip on her hand.

Jack groaned his own discomfort and they loosened their grip. Much to each other's surprise they didn't let go of the other's hand. Sam looked at him, her face still bright with humor. He met her gaze and seemed to ask permission with his eyes. She nodded slightly and squeezed his hand again.

Teal'c just sat on his side of the log watching the reactions of his friends. O'Neill and Major Carter were rolling on the ground laughing and Daniel was an impossible shade of red. He was glaring at the rest of his friends and shouted, "Teal'c!"

"I do not understand, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c blinked at them.

"I-it's okay, T-Teal'c." Jack gasped as he helped Sam to her feet.

"Yy-yeah." Sam struggled to breathe. "D-don't worry about it." She sat back on the log and struggled to meet Daniel's eyes without laughing.

"So…how go the 'physicals' Dannny-boy?" Jack asked with mirth.

"Haha." Daniel mumbled, ducking his beet-red face away from his teammates.

"Okay, okay." Sam said, wiping at her eyes and raising her hands. "I think that's enough making fun of Daniel."

"Why?" Jack pouted.

"Cause Janet _is_ gonna find out about this and how do you think she'll feel knowing you made Daniel upset?" Sam reasoned. Jack contemplated her for a moment, then shrugged, conceding. To Daniel, he whispered mock-dangerously. "You wait until Carter goes to bed."

"I'm sure you'll be going with her." Daniel blurted. Anything to get attention away from him. He watched Sam and Jack freeze. They stared at Daniel like, 'I cannot believe you just said that.'

Teal'c, having watched the exchange in amusement, sensed it was time for a subject change. "Perhaps we should resume our entertainment." He asked, with stern, pointed glances to all three of them.

After glaring at one another for a moment they shrugged and gave various verbal sounds of agreement. Jack still hadn't let go of Sam's hand.

"I shall inquire next." Teal'c said. "O'Neill. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jack growled. "And please, _please_! Teal'c, give me something that ends with Daniel getting hurt."

Daniel's head snapped up and he glared at Jack. Sam put gentle pressure on Jack's hand and smiled softly at him. He blinked at her and she saw his anger slide away. He returned her smile and looked back to Teal'c.

"For a dare…I believe you should be honest." Teal'c said. Three pairs of eyes stared at him in confusion.

"That's truth, Teal'c." Daniel said, wondering where his friend was going with this.

"It is not. Choosing truth requires you to answer a question. I am daring O'Neill to tell the truth." Teal'c replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The stares became more befuddled.

Jack opened his mouth to question the big man when it clicked. He knew exactly what Teal'c was talking about. "Teal'c." Jack warned.

Sam and Daniel looked at him when they heard the tone of his voice. He was staring at Teal'c with a mixture of disbelief and a silent plea to stop. Sam frowned. Since when did the colonel plead?

Teal'c just looked back at Jack impassively.

"This is a stupid game." Jack said abruptly. He stood up and dropped Sam's hand. She pulled it into her lap and unconsciously rubbed it. She missed his warmth. "We're adults. We shouldn't be playing kid's games."

"O'Neill." Teal'c stated simply.

"No, Teal'c." Jack held up his hand. "I don't have to do your stupid dare."

He turned and made to walk towards the tent.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said again.

"Jack!" Daniel called.

"Sir." Sam said softly, also standing,

It was her voice that made him turn around. He met her gaze and saw confusion and disappointment in them. He realized that she had been having fun. It wasn't everyday that they got to just hang out as friends. He also noticed that she was clutching her hand. He reflexively grabbed his own. She frowned.

"Are you okay, sir?" Her eyes, dancing with the flames, were full of concern.

"I'm sorry, Carter." He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Seemingly coming to a decision he turned back to his friends. "I'm sorry, Daniel. Teal'c." They nodded their heads, but Daniel still looked somewhat reproachful.

Jack walked back to the log, but didn't sit down. "You said the truth, right, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c inclined his head.

Daniel's brow furrowed and he looked to Teal'c for an explanation. Teal'c gave him a meaningful glance and Daniel's eyes lit up. "Ooooh…"

Sam smiled a little nervously. Daniel was giving her a very disconcerting look. "Ooookay. Anyone want to explain to me what's going on here?"

"Carter…" Jack started, not meeting her eyes. "We've known each other a while, right?"

"Yeah." Sam said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"So…" He squinted his eyes and cleared his throat. "I can be honest with you, right?"

"Of course, sir." Sam nodded, enforcing her statement.

Jack looked like he was going to say something else when he suddenly turned to Daniel. "Give us a minute?"

"No." Daniel said simply, putting his chin in his hand and smiling sweetly at the older man. Teal'c also remained sitting. Jack sighed and opened his mouth to reprimand them.

"Sir." Sam said quietly, not wanting another fight.

He closed his mouth and turned back to her. "Carter…over time…people may develop certain…_feelings_…for other people." Jack hated the way he stumbled over his words. He had no idea what he was saying. _'I could come right out and say it.'_ He pondered, but quickly dismissed the idea. Blurting it out might not go so well.

Sam's eyes widened and she finally understood what Teal'c had said. _'Oh boy.'_ Sam's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to say something…_anything_ to make this less awkward, but she was frozen to the spot. She stared into his eyes and watched the internal struggle in them.

"Well, _we've_…known each other a long time…and…" he paused and briefly closed his eyes. "Ah, screw it." He took another step closer to her and spoke quietly, with a note of apprehension in his voice. "I don't wanna leave it in the room anymore, Carter. I never did."

Sam's jaw dropped and she distinctly heard Daniel's low whistle. She could practically hear Teal'c's eyebrow raising.

"Sir…I…"she continued to gaze at him. She had no idea what to say. If this were any other moment she would laugh that he was the only person that could render her speechless. But this was not any other moment. And she was not laughing. She was brimming with words that were choking her as they tried to get out.

She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him forever. She wanted to shout that she loved him. Scream that she thought the room was overrated.

Instead, she just stared at him, feeling her cheeks begin to heat and a slight prickling at the back of her eyes. _'Why the hell am I crying?'_ she wondered. _'Because this is it. This is what you've been waiting for, for eight years.'_ And now that it was here Sam had no idea what to say. Sure, she had imagined this moment for years…but nothing compared to the level of emotions coursing through her now. She always imagined that she would be calm and in control of her emotions. _'Yeah. How much further from reality can I get?'_

He took another step closer and gently grasped her shoulders. "I'm tired, Carter. I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to have keep my distance when you get hurt. I don't want to stay "professional" when something happens to you. I want to hold you. I want to be there for you."

He took a deep breath. "Carter, I--,"

"I love you, sir!" Sam blurted before he could finish. She couldn't take it anymore. His confession meant more to her than anything in the world and she had broken. Eight years of tension and pretending and frustration at their situation had weakened her control and she had just…snapped.

"I love you." He finished before her words had sunk in. His brow furrowed as he tried to process what she said. Eyes widening, he looked at her.

"What?" They asked at the same time. Even though Sam had said it first, she was surprised that he reciprocated. They stared at each other for a moment before Sam broke into the brightest smile of her life.

"I love you." Jack repeated, slower. He sounded out the words, letting them roll of his tongue. His own 'special for her' grin spread across his lips and lit his eyes up more than any fire ever could. "Even though you kinda stole my thunder." He teased.

She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I just…I just really love you." She looked back up.

Before she knew what he was doing he had gently grabbed her face, closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, deepening the kiss. His fingers brushed her neck before coming to rest on her waist.

When they finally broke apart for air she buried her head in his chest. She loved being in his embrace. It was like a safety blanket. He was her safety.

After a moment of silence in which Daniel coughed awkwardly Sam mumbled into his chest. "More than cake?"

"What?" Jack asked. She felt more than heard him, the deep rumbling in his chest making her smile.

"Do you love me more than cake?"

He laughed and nuzzled her neck. "Yes." He murmured into her skin, causing her to shiver pleasantly. "I love you more than cake."

"Good." She paused. "I love you more than science."

He laughed again and gripped her tighter. "Me? I don't think so." He smiled into her neck when she nodded vigorously. After another moment, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You're sure this is what you want?"

She nodded, a slow smile lighting her eyes. "More than anything."

"Me too." He matched her smile.

When a louder, more insistent cough startled them, they looked at Daniel. And his video camera.

"Daniel!" They both shouted, but made no move to leave the embrace.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

"Shut it off!" Sam shouted. "Teal'c! Make him shut it off!"

"I cannot, Major Carter." Teal'c said calmly, smiling at his companions.

Daniel snickered, but sobered quickly. "In all honesty, I'm very happy for you guys. It's been hard watching you two dance around each other the last eight years."

"Not to mention most irksome." Teal'c jumped in.

"Right." Daniel agreed. "I'm glad you guys got what you want." He beamed at them. "But Janet would kill me if she missed this."

Sam made to say something, but began laughing instead. She leaned her head against Jack's chest and continued to look at Daniel.

"I think she'll get the point." Jack said loudly. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I don't know." Daniel grinned evilly. "But, I think this is going to be the most popular video in the SGC."

"What?" the couple exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I told General Hammond what Teal'c and I were planning before we left this morning. He cleared it. Says he now has full discretion over dating in the SGC." Daniel smiled knowingly.

"Oh?" Jack asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"Indeed." Teal'c intoned. "And he has deemed you and Major Carter fit to have a relationship."

"Fit?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Well, how nice of him."

Sam laughed and smiled into the camera. "Hi Janet." She gave a small wave before putting her arm around Jack's back again.

"We get to be there when you show this to them, right?" Jack asked. The 'them' referring to the SGC personnel.

"I'm sure you will be…" Daniel paused for effect. "Since I'll be playing it on all the TV monitors and loudspeaker."

"What?!" They yelled again.

"Oh, no you won't." Jack said.

"Yes, I will." Daniel countered.

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Guys!" Sam shouted. Those two could go on forever like that. She looked to Teal'c for support.

"I am sorry, Major Carter." Teal'c smiled. "But I agree with Daniel Jackson. I believe it will be a most straightforward way of informing your coworkers of your relationship."

"Yeah." Daniel said. "They all knew it was going to happen anyway."

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Oh, puh-lease! It's not like you guys were spectacular at hiding it." Daniel shook his head. "Besides…you guys don't have to hide anymore. Be happy."

Daniel shut off the camera and stood up, followed by Teal'c. Jack smiled down at Sam. "I am." He said. She smiled and nodded as tears, again, formed in her eyes.

"Me too." He pressed another soft kiss to her lips before stepping away.

"But…it's late and we have an early start tomorrow. I wanna head home as soon as possible." He looked meaningfully at Sam. She nodded, swallowing a giggle.

"Oh, yeah, about that." Daniel turned to his friends before he disappeared into the tent. "Can you guys wait to do…_that_…until we get back? I'm really tired and don't want to be up the whole night…_listening_...to you."

He smiled at their shocked expressions. He knew they would never do it with him and Teal'c sleeping so close by. "G'night!" he called cheerfully before ducking in.

Sam and Jack were left to clamber into their own tent. They removed their boots, jackets, and belts. Sam lay on her side, facing Jack. He kissed her long and soft. She pulled back and buried her face in his chest, listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and took a deep breath, memorizing her scent. As if he didn't know it already.

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you, you know that?" he asked quietly before she drifted off.

"Really? I didn't put you off with my whole 'arm wrestling' comment?" she asked sleepily.

"No. I knew from that moment on that I was doomed."

"Doomed?" she smothered a giggle. "I can't remember why I didn't tell you before."

"I can't either." He concurred. "But it doesn't matter. We're here."

"Yes, Jack." She let his name slide off her tongue and felt him smile into her hair. "We're here."

"And I'm not going anywhere." Jack whispered. It was the most honest thing he had ever said.

"I won't let you." She turned her head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Before she could pull away he grasped the back of her head and captured her lips again. She smiled enjoying the warm feeling pulsing through her and relaxed against him.

They were here. They were together.

And nothing had ever felt more right.

**The End**

**A/N: Please R&R!!**


End file.
